


Damian's First Christmas Eve

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: Damian's First [1]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Damian Wayne Is 11 Years Old, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Needed some Robin pile fluff.





	Damian's First Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Robin Pile fluff in my life.

It wasn't like Damian didn't _know_ what Christmas was, he did, it's just, he never actually celebrated it when he was in the mountains.

 

 

 

When his brother's heard about this, they instantly set to work to make their little brother's first Christmas the best Christmas ever!

 

 

 

 

First, Dick had gotten one of the old Christmas tree's from the attic, setting it up in the living room in the Manor. 

 

 

 

 

Next, Tim had gone to the store and gotten Christmas tree decorations.

 

 

 

 

Then, Jason had gone out and bought a few gifts for the little Demon. 

 

 

 

 

Once they had everything set up, and it was Christmas Eve, after patrol, Dick had brought Damian into the living room, his hands covering the younger's eyes.

 

 

 

 

" _Tt-_ Grayson? Can you please take your hands off my eyes?" Dick laughed a bit, ruffling Damian's hair with his free hand, earning a growl from the younger.

 

 

 

 

"Not _yet_ Little D. You gotta wait until were there!" If Damian could, Dick bet he was rolling his eyes.

 

 

 

 

Once they entered the living room, Tim and Jason sitting down near the pile of gifts they got for Damian, Dick took his hands off his face.

 

 

 

 

Damian blinked a few times, getting used to the lighting. He then noticed the _huge_ Christmas tree, staring up at it with his lips parted just a tad. His eyes then landed on Tim and Jason. 

 

 

 

 

Tim held up a gift in front of Damian's face, smiling a bit. "This one's for you! I went out at the last second and got you a little something." Damian stared for a moment before smiling back and taking the gift.

 

 

 

 

"Thank you Drake...um...what am I supposed to do with... _this_..?"  Jason began to laugh, taking the box for a second. 

 

 

 

 

"You open it!" He began. "You gotta take the wrapping paper off first though, D." 

 

 

 

 

"Oh." Damian sighed, taking back the box and opening it carefully. Once it was fully opened, he looked inside and found a small leash. He raised an eyebrow. "A leash?" Tim and Jason snickered.

 

 

 

 

"Y-yes." Damian smiled, surprising all of them.

 

 

 

 

"Thanks..." He set it down next to him. "I...I didn't get you anything." Tim smiled, waving his hand.

 

 

 

 

"It's okay! You didn't know. And besides, I don't really want or need anything." Damian nodded, then gasped as another gift was ushered into his hand. He looked up at Jason as the older male smiled.

 

 

 

 

"Open it! What're you waiting for? Permission?" Damian sighed, opening the box. Once it was opened, he glanced inside and found two small bowls.

 

 

 

 

"Oh, thank you Todd." Jason winked, causing Tim to roll his eyes.

 

 

 

 

"Okay!" They all turned to look at Dick as he ran in with a giant box that had small holes in it. He set it right in front of Damian. The older man looked up and smiled at the younger. "Open it!" Damian did as he was told, glancing inside he found a-

 

 

 

 

"Is this...a kitten?" A tiny meow came from inside the box. The three watched, wide smiles on their faces as their younger brother stared in awe, picking up the kitten and staring into it's jade green eyes.

 

 

 

 

"See, it even has green eyes! Like yours!" Dick said, sitting next to Damian. He expected the younger to say something back, but the only response they got was a small sniff from him.

 

 

 

 

They all gasped silently as they watched a tear run down Damian's face as he continued to stare into the kitten's eyes. 

 

 

 

 

Damian set the kitten back down in the box, instantly bringing his hands to his face, his knuckles turning white as he clenched them.

 

 

 

 

"Eh!? What's wrong?! What happened?!" Jason shouted as the three stared in absolute _shock_ as to the youngest crying. But, when Damian raised his head, they all saw smile spread across his face. 

 

 

 

 

"I'm not -SNIFF- crying because I'm -SNIFF- sad, Todd." He began, taking one hand and rubbing at his eyes. "Thank you." They all smiled at him. 

 

 

 

 

Dick then jumped into his arms, hugging him, and surprisingly, Damian let it happen. He then reached out for Tim and Jason, the other two coming in for a group hug.

 

 

 

 

"What're you gonna name him, kid?" Damian's smile got impossibly bigger as Jason said that.

 

 

 

 

"Richard Peter Jackson Wayne. That's his full name. But for short, just Richard." The three other boy's stared.

 

 

 

 

"Wait. Dick's other name is Richard. Tim's middle name is Jackson. And my middle name is Peter." Jason began.

 

 

 

 

"Your naming him after us?" Tim finished as Damian nodded.

 

 

 

 

"Well, yes. You are the one's who got Richard for me after all." 

 

 

 

 

They all laughed together.

 

 

 

 

And they had to admit, it was nice to see Damian act like a kid for once.


End file.
